¡Feliz día, papá!
by Nikky Nikosa
Summary: Preparar un desayuno no es tan difícil, pero tal vez, si uno de tus padres es un poco (bastante) sobre protector y el otro parece haberte heredado su nulo talento en las artes culinarias, puede que la tarea se vuelva más complicada que de costumbre.


**¡Feliz día, papá!**

 _By Nikky Nikosa_

* * *

Esa mañana, se levantó sigilosamente de su cama. Salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina, echando una rápida ojeada a la habitación continua, donde una pareja dormía tranquilamente.

Sonrió.

Bien, era hora de comenzar el plan.

Tomó un respiro antes de entrar al lugar, haciendo un recuento rápido de las cosas que tenía que hacer para preparar el desayuno. Tía Natasha le había prohibido freír y calentar cualquier cosa, así que el desayuno consistiría en jugo de naranja y en un pedazo de pastel que su tía le había dejado de la noche anterior. Sería más fácil si su tía le ayudara, pensó, pero tampoco sería apropiado que ella estuviera ahí tan temprano; aparte que era una sorpresa para sus padres y la idea era que no se enteraran.

De todos modos, un desayuno consistente en jugo y pastel era algo muy pobre, según su opinión. Tía Natasha le había prohibido ocupar también cualquier objeto corto punzante. Pues bien, lo lamentaba mucho por tía Natasha, pero ella ya estaba con el cuchillo en una mano y una manzana en la otra. Tan obediente que era ella. Y no era su culpa solamente, si el que al final le había enseñado había sido tío Yurio un día que se había quedado cuidándola. Enseñar entre comillas, de todos modos, porque ella ya sabía de antes; no era como si viviendo antes en un orfanato fuera tan difícil aprender a ocupar un cuchillo o prender un fósforo. Pero eso no lo sabían sus nuevos padres y quizás a papá Viktor se le caería el pelo de la impresión, o Papá Yuuri sufriría un derrame cerebral.

Miró la cocina con duda y luego decidió que por ningún motivo intentaría prender esa cosa, aunque fuera eléctrica y ni siquiera tuviera que ocupar fósforos, como la cocina del orfanato. Pero su poca disposición a ocupar la cocina era directamente culpa de papá Viktor y la vez que prácticamente había casi quemado la casa cuando había olvidado que estaba friendo huevos; las llamas que llegaban hasta el techo eran difícil de olvidar, sobre todo cuando, en medio de la desesperación, su papá había querido apagar el fuego con agua. Entre todo el trauma y sus rodillas temblorosas, recordaba que su padre había terminado durmiendo en el sillón por una semana. Así que la cocina era y sería tabú para ella por siempre.

Miró la manzana y acercó el cuchillo con determinación. Era hora de comenzar el desafío, pensó.

.

En la habitación, dos hombres se hallaban tendidos en la cama, mirándose mutuamente, uno de ellos pareciendo mucho más relajado que el otro y, en efecto, lo estaba.

―Sigo diciendo que esto no es buena idea.

―Tranquilo, Yuuri ―entonó el otro hombre, mientras esbozaba su típica sonrisa corazonada.

El mencionado miró a su pareja con reproche.

―¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡Nuestra hija está sola en una cocina! Sabes que cocina es sinónimo de desastre la mayoría de las veces.

Viktor sonrió al notar cómo su pareja parecía tomarse con bastante seriedad del asunto.

―Es adoptada, amor. Es imposible que haya heredado nuestro talento para crear desastres… ―Y puede que con "nuestro" se refiriera a SU talento para crear desastres en cosa de minutos.

―Pues ha pasado mucho tiempo contigo últimamente; algo se le debe haber pegado.

Auch.

El pavo real interno de Nikiforov estaba tirado en el piso _knock out_. Su pareja parecía tener un talento especial para humillar a su pobre pavo real, tanto, que ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que el pobre animal había terminado incinerado, aplanado e, incluso, servido de cena.

―¿Y si intenta calentar algo y se quema?

―No lo hará.

Y estaba seguro de ello.

Uno de los beneficios de haber casi quemado la casa en una ocasión (el único, porque el dolor de espalda por dormir en el sofá le había durado un mes entero), había sido la decisión que su hija había tomado:

―Papi, cuando sea grande, definitivamente tendré una empleada que me cocine.

Viktor no estaba orgulloso de haber provocado aquello, pero por lo menos se aseguraba que la pequeña no intentaría intrusear en esa área hasta que, con suerte, estuviera ya en la adolescencia.

―De todos modos ―agregó para tranquilizar a su pareja―, Tasha me dijo que le había prohibido el uso de fuego y cuchillos.

Aunque aquel había sido un consuelo vano, pues ambos sabían que su hija no era la obediencia personificada, sino todo lo contrario.

Viktor vio cómo la ansiedad aparecía en los ojos de su esposo, incluso antes de que este lo manifestara en voz alta.

―Iré a ver lo que está haciendo. ―Pero no pudo llegar muy lejos―. ¡¿Viktor?! ¡Suéltame!

El aludido rio divertido ante ello, dejando caer todo su peso sobre su pareja. A veces ser el más grande y alto tenía sus beneficios (la mayoría de las veces).

―Viktor.

―Dime, amor ―pidió sonriente.

―Me estás aplastando…

―Lo hago con mucho amor.

―Debo ir a ver lo que está haciendo nuestra hija…

―No, no debes. ―Levantó un poco la cabeza para notar aquellos ojos chocolate mirándolo con reproche. Sonrió mientras con un índice intentaba alisar la pequeña arruga que se había formado en su entrecejo―. Recuerda lo que aparecía en ese libro que Yurio nos regaló.

El libro, en efecto, les había sido regalado hace algunas semanas, como celebración del día de la madre. Viktor y Yuuri se habían abstenido de hacer algún comentario cuando recibieron el dichoso regalo, principalmente porque Yurio estaba siendo abrazado por la pequeña y porque ya habían comprobado con anterioridad que lo mejor era dejar esas cosas estar. De todos modos, aquel regalo no había sido el único de aquel día, ni mucho menos la broma más pesada de la que habían sido víctimas. El premio ciertamente había sido para el portador de unos ojos azules que había estado como una hora riéndose por videollamada cuando Yuuri, casi con derrame cerebral por la sorpresa, lo había contactado. Era admirable, de todos modos, el cálculo casi matemático que había sido hecho para gestionar la llegada del regalo ese día en particular, pero con el tiempo Yuuri había aprendido que ese hombre era capaz de todo con tal de hacer una buena broma, sobre todo si él era el receptor de la misma.

Volviendo al tema, el libro, titulado "Cómo ser unos padres decentes, por Yuri Plisetsky" había sido de bastante ayuda, para su gran sorpresa (Yurio había buscado ayuda experta de todos modos, lo cual no era muy alentador si se consideraba que aquellos colaboradores se apellidaban Arriagada y Subercaseaux). Entre muchas ofensas disimuladas hacia ellos, lo que postulaba un tal Erickson había sido bastante útil sobre la laboriosidad versus inferioridad, que comenzaba aproximadamente a los seis años, en el cual el niño buscaba ser útil para el mundo que lo rodeaba, lo cual afectaba directamente en la autoestima futura. Dicho postulado, y el autor que lo planteaba, era la razón de que Nikiforov estuviera apresando a su esposo con su cuerpo y de que Katsuki hubiese detenido sus intentos de tumbar al otro en el piso (no era como si el tema de la autoestima fuera algo ajeno para el japonés) y correr a ver lo que hacía su (para él) bebé.

Viktor disminuyó su agarre cuando sintió cómo el otro hombre relajaba sus músculos.

―Estará bien.

Yuuri le dedicó una mirada que decía que claramente dormiría en el sofá (de nuevo) si se equivocaba.

Nikiforov soltó una risita. Era divertido ver a su querido Yuuri en su faceta de padre. Las veces que habían hablado de eso antes de la adopción, siempre habían pensado que el sobre protector sería Viktor, dada la personalidad tan dramática que dejaba ver a veces (la mayor parte del tiempo), así que había sido una sorpresa cuando, estando Anastasia aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta (sin rueditas), el que había comprado todas las protecciones habidas y por haber había sido el padre japonés en vez del ruso; y también el que había querido correr a urgencias cuando la niña se hubo caído y raspado las rodillas.

Viktor no lo entendía, pero ciertamente su hermana sí lo hacía.

―No es muy raro, Vitya, si tú ya sufriste todo eso conmigo. ¿O acaso no recuerdas la vez que terminé metida en un arbusto cuando querías enseñarme a pedalear? ―Claramente se acordaba, si él después había tenido que llevársela en bicicleta hasta urgencias, gritando (como todo el dramático que había sido) que su hermana había recibido una herida fulminante―. ¿O esa vez que se me salió un diente de leche cuando querías que le diera un cabezazo a la pelota? ―Y por suerte que había sido de leche―. O aquella vez que…

―Ya entendí, Tasha ―había dicho el mayor de los Nikiforov mientras pasaba una mano por la cara, agradeciendo, y maldiciendo a la vez, que su hermana tuviera mejor memoria que él―. Me hice inmune.

Ahora, observando a su amado esposo, se daba cuenta que para Yuuri todo había sido muy distinto, partiendo por el hecho de haber sido el hermano menor en vez del mayor y porque el único contacto con niños que había tenido, había sido con su pupilo adolescente (quizás Yuuri tendría más éxito tratando con una Anastasia de trece años que con una de seis) y con unos preescolares a los que había hecho clases de patinaje por un corto periodo de tiempo.

Así que Yuuri no había pasado por lo mismo que él, y todo eso, aquella responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de un ser que dependía mayormente de ambos, había sido algo más complicado de asumir para el japonés de lo que había tenido que ser para Viktor, pues Viktor, al buscar hacerse cargo desde pequeño de su hermana menor, se había entrenado inconscientemente para su futuro (bastante lejano, y casi inexistente hace algunos años) papel de padre.

De todos modos, pensó acariciando la cara de su esposo distraídamente, quizás no era tan sobreprotector como el japonés, pero sí seguía siendo dramático (eso no se cambiaba de la noche a la mañana) y, por supuesto, sí sería bastante celoso cuando la ocasión lo ameritara. Había cosas que eran difíciles de superar, y, ciertamente, el haber tenido que llevar a su hermana al altar hace algún tiempo lo había marcado, sobre todo, si el novio había sido amigo suyo ―existían códigos entre hombres que debían respetarse― mientras intentaba cogerse a su hermana. Así que puede que Viktor no tolerara muy bien la idea de que su hija llegara ―en un futuro bastante lejano― con algún novio que quisiera llamarlo tío y, definitivamente, prefería tirarse desde la torre Eiffel antes de tener que llevar a su pequeña al altar; no era algo que tuviera contemplado aún, no señor.

―¿Viktor? ―escuchó que era llamado por su pareja y se centró nuevamente en el japonés.

―¿Sí, amor?

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―Yuuri había notado que de pronto su esposo parecía estar en otra galaxia, incluso quitándose de encima suyo.

Viktor sonrió, viéndose tumbado de espaldas con su esposo encima. Borrando el trauma pasado con su hermana (si al final igual se alegraba por ella, y su cuñado le caía bien) y acarició el rostro de Yuuri.

―Claro que sí. ―Esbozó su típica sonrisa de corazón y fue respondido por el otro hombre―. Feliz día, Yuuri.

―Feliz día, Viktor ―musitó mientras juntaba su frente contra la de él.

El beso llegó inevitablemente, y en poco tiempo, Yuuri se vio nuevamente tumbado sobre la cama, riéndose de la manera en que Viktor parecía querer devorarlo. Sin embargo, aquella caricia se vio interrumpida de pronto ante el grito proveniente de la cocina.

El primero en reaccionar fue Yuuri, quien empujó a su pareja sin ninguna consideración para ir a ver qué pasaba con su bebé.

Viktor fue de reacción más lenta. Dejando de lado el hecho de que se quedó babeando ante la visión de Yuuri corriendo en bóxer, tuvo el tino de ponerse un pantalón antes de partir a la cocina. Puede que Viktor tuviera mayor experiencia con niños y, si bien el grito lo había alertado tanto como a su esposo, la ausencia de un llanto posterior había bajado un poco sus niveles de ansiedad.

Anastasia estaba llorando cuando llegó a la cocina, su rubio cabello completamente pegoteado con los restos de un pastel le dieron una pista de lo que había ocurrido. Al inicio, su mayor miedo había sido que se cortara con algún cuchillo ―Viktor no tenía mucha fe en que fuera obediente―, pero al ver aquellos pocillos servidos con diferentes frutas cortadas en cuadritos, le dieron a entender lo contrario. Pero, de todos modos, Anastasia estaba llorando y ninguno de ellos dos eran muy buenos consolando, sobre todo si se trataba de un niño (aunque estaban aprendiendo).

―Bebé… ―llamó Yuuri con una voz dulce, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la pequeña―, ¿por qué lloras?

La niña sacó su rostro de su refugió y miró a su padre japonés con pena, sollozando y dejando salir lo que era una mezcla de inglés, japonés, ruso y español.

―Y-yo q-quería hacerles un desayuno rico rico, Papi, pero el pastel se me cayó cuando lo estaba sacando del refrigerador…

Yuuri suspiró, bajando considerablemente sus niveles de ansiedad al saber que su hija estaba sana y salva.

―Está bien. Podemos comprar otro.

«Oh, oh. Mala respuesta»

Puede que Viktor comprendiera mejor a su hija en ese momento de lo que Yuuri hacía. Viktor conocía aquel sentimiento de que las cosas no salieran cómo esperaba; de hecho, su pavo real interno se acordaba demasiado bien.

Como era de esperarse, aquello que dijo su padre solo hizo que la niña volviera a estallar en llanto.

―¡No lo entiendes! Era una sorpresa y ahora ya saben lo que tenía planeado.

Anastasia había puesto tanto empeño en aquel desayuno, que se sentía realmente mal al ver sus planes arruinados y a sus padres ahí, intentando consolarla, cuando la que debería estarlos sorprendiendo y mimando era ella y no al revés.

Yuuri miró a su esposo con la súplica pintada en la cara, gritando un "ayúdame" fuerte y claro.

«Laboriosidad versus inferioridad, laboriosidad versus inferioridad» pensó Viktor mientras miraba alrededor, buscando algo que decirle a la pequeña niña que lloraba desconsolada mientras se aferraba a su padre japonés. Vio su oportunidad y sin perder tiempo tomó uno de los pocillos llenos de frutas, echándose una cucharada a la boca.

―¡ _Amazing_! Estas frutas están deliciosas. ―Vio cómo la mirada de la niña cambió con eso último, así que siguió, hincándose al lado de su esposo y acariciando la mejilla regordeta de su hija―. Las preparaste tú, ¿verdad? ¡Te quedaron deliciosas!

Puede que las frutas no fueran la gran cosa, pero para un padre lo que hiciera un hijo siempre sería lo mejor del mundo, y ni Katsuki ni Nikiforov eran la excepción a la regla. Y, de todos modos, aquel comentario había cambiado completamente el semblante de la pequeña.

Anastasia hizo un puchero, mientras se secaba sus lágrimas.

―Pero el pastel…

Esta vez fue el turno de Yuuri de intervenir.

―Es más sano un desayuno con frutas, ¿no es así, Viktor?

―Claro ―contestó el hombre―. Aparte que los pasteles hacen engordar a papá Yuuri, así que no hay que darle mucho, princesa.

El japonés miró a su esposo elevando una ceja, ante lo cual el ruso solo pudo sonreír traviesamente. Puede que aquella fuera una pequeña venganza por lo de antes en la habitación. Sabía que sufriría las consecuencias, pero al menos su pavo real estaba en paz nuevamente.

Anastasia, ajena al hecho de que su padre ruso volvería a ocupar el sofá, asintió, conforme por la explicación de ambos. Limpió sus lágrimas y abrazó a ambos hombres fuertemente.

―Feliz día, papá Yuuri. Feliz día, papá Viktor ―musitó, regalándoles un beso a cada uno.

Viktor y Yuuri, mientras eran abrazados fuertemente por los bracitos de la pequeña, se miraron y sonrieron.

―Gracias, princesa.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

One-shot atrasado sobre el día del padre, espero que les haya gustado.

Favor de avisar si encuentra alguna falta de ortografía o similares.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 **Aclaraciones:**

Natalya (Natasha, Tasha) es la hermana pequeña de Viktor. Personaje creado por mí, que ocupo en DEAD (Del error al desastre) y probablemente aparecerá en el resto de mis historias. Se llama Natalya Alekseyevna Nikiforova, aunque por razones profesionales (es modelo) prefiere utilizar Selezneva (el apellido de soltera de su madre)

Arriagada y Subercaseaux hacen referencia a dos personajes, también de DEAD, cuyos nombres son Javier Subercaseaux y Lucas y Sarina Arriagada. Javier y Sarina son enfermeros (Sarina especializada en el área del niño, mientras que Lucas es médico)

Erickson: Hace referencia a las teorías del desarrollo psicosocial. Se supone que a la edad de Anastasia (desde los seis años hasta los 12 aprox) entran en una etapa que se llama Laboriosidad versus inferioridad. En esta etapa es muy importante el que los niños puedan hacer cosas por sí mismos, a la vez que pasa a tener un papel fundamental cómo se percibe a sí mismo respecto de otros niños (colegio, rendimiento escolar). Si supera esta etapa con éxito, salen niños seguros de sí mismos y que se sienten útiles para el mundo que los rodea; si no la superan, quedan con un sentimiento de inferioridad que tiene repercusión luego en el desarrollo de su autoestima.

El pavo real de Viktor: hace referencia a un Two-shot que publiqué en San Valentín, cuyo título es "Cómo aguantar a dos idiotas en San Valentín, por Yuri Plisetsky". También le hace referencia el título del libro supuestamente escrito por Yurio.

Anastasia fue adoptada relativamente hace poco tiempo, así que este es el primer día del padre que celebran, y también es la razón de que sean tan novatos.

En este fic, Yuuri ronda los treinta años.

Este fic podría hacer referencia tanto a la línea temporal de DEAD como a la del especial de San Valentín (las que leen mis otros fics entenderán)

Anastasia es una niña española, y de hecho, Viktor y Yuuri están radicados en España (para las de DEAD: no tomen esto como spoiler, porque no lo es xD)


End file.
